A very naruto Christmas
by Tokyo Fox
Summary: A funny little story in time for christmas


Title : A very Naruto christmas

Rated : T It may be a bit high but better safe than sorry

Author : Tokyo Fox

Disclaimer : Don't own Naruto and God should/does own christmas in spite of profit crazed idoits..I mean people doing their best to make it theirs.

Notes : To be honest..Some parts of this came to me in a dream..I just added enough parts to make it work and i'm not going to tell you which parts came from my dream since it'll be more fun to let you guess... But I think you'll semi-guess correctly..; ) ;)

More OOC may be involved later on but for now..It's a fairly good Naruto story..Anime verison mostly though..

As for pairings..Maybe I'll have them if you ask nicely...But expect OOC if you do ask...And no I will not do any male/male..Not my style and I don't like it enough to concider it anyways!

* * *

" Oh brother..Not again..Why does everybody do all this stuff at this time of year? " Naruto asked himself as he watched everybody putting up all that weird stuff they put up at this time of year..Not to mention all that shopping,shopping and more shopping..Worst of all it always got to the point he had to wait an hour or more before he could get any ramen at Ichiraku's this time of year..

" Maybe.. Maybe it's time I try to ask somebody what it's all about again but who?...I know! Sakura will tell me!...Yeah, That's what I'll do!" Naruto said to himself.

It took him a half-hour to find her since he was only looking for her.. But he found her..

Sakura!..I've been looking for you. " Naruto said

" What is it? I'm kind-of busy right now. " Sakura

" I know but i'll make it short..I was wondering what this is all about." Naruto said as he panned his hand all over the village.

" What is what about? " Sakura asked with a confused look on her face.

" I mean this, this and this! " Naruto said as he pointed to a lot of the christmas stuff..

" Huh?..You don't know? But how could you not know what christmas is?..I know you're dumb and all but even you should know about christmas.. " Sakura.

" Christ-what?..What's a Christmas? " Naruto asked.

" OH MY GOD!!! I don't belive it! You really don't know what christmas is? " Sakura said with a shocked look.

" Nope first I've ever heard of it..Oh I've seen this stuff happing but everytime I tryed to ask they would tell me to go away or beat me up and leave me there and it got to the point where I stopped trying to ask but I figured that you'd tell me since we're team mates.. " Naruto.

" Oh this'll be easy..I'll be happy to tell you what christmas is all about." Sakura said

...Short timelapse while Sakura tells Naruto about christmas....

" WHHHATTTT!!!! YOU MEAN THIS IS A TIME OF YEAR WHEN EVERYONE GIVES PRESENTS TO EACH OTHER..MOSTLY TO THOSE THEY LIKE!?! " Naruto said with shocked look to his face.

" And don't forget the time you spend with those you like and/or love..That's the most important part... Anyways now you know what christmas is all about..More or less..I'll tell you what I'll get you a small present..But just a small inexpenive one..And I'll expect the same thing..Ok? " Sakura

" Sure no proplem; You're the best Sakura !..But there's just one question..How in the heck does this Santa Claus guy manage to give so many presents in just one night?. " Naruto asked.

" No one is sure..Some say he starts a week early and uses a super powerful genjutsu that no one can see to hide the presents until it's time to reveil them..Others say he uses taijutsu to move at superfast speed and others say he uses shadow clones and visits many places at once..But however he does it everyone agrees that knows to use all kinds of ninjutsu that allow him to do it all in one night." Sakara said

" Great! Maybe he'll give me a new ninja trick or two for a christmas present..Wait a sec..Presents?..OH MY GOD!!! I DON'T HAVE ANY PRESENTS TO GIVE!..Sorry Sakara I gotta run and get presents to everyone I like!! " Naruto said as he took off at a speed that really surprized Sakura leaving only his footprints in the snow to show that he was really there..

" ...That was fast..But still I can't belive that no one has ever given Naruto a christmas present before...Hey, I know! I'll ask everyone he knows to give Naruto a present and he can have a real christmas that way...And since I happen to be going to visit most of the people that Naruto knows today..I can kill two birds with one stone!. " Sakura.

= I'm such a generous person! Inner Sakura. =

Meanwhile; Naruto was already at his first stop..

" Now let's see..I'll buy Sakura's present first since I know her well enough to buy a nice one...Kakashi and Iruka Sensei should be easy enough too...The real problem will be the rest..I have no idea on what they like..Hey! I know! I'll ask around a bit and maybe find out what they like..Ahgrh!..That'll take too long!.. I'll just have to wing it!...Besides it's not like I can buy a lot of nice gifts...I'll just have to do better next year...In the meantime..Time to shop! " Naruto said...

Sometime later found Sakura at the last place on her list...

" ..Well that's nearly everyone I could think of that would give Naruto a present in the leaf village and most of them already agreed to give him a present though having nearly everyone agree was a bit of a surprize.." Sakura said because she figured that it would be less than half of them at best..

Only two left outside of Tsunade left and since she couldn't see Tsunade buying Naruto a gift she desided to pass on her.

Sakura rang the doorbell and was surprized to see that Negi answered it..

" Negi! Well; This is surprize. I didn't think you'd answer the door." Sakura.

" I was just on my way out. What are you doing here? " Negi

" Just handing out christmas cards.. Here is yours.. Oh by the way would you concider getting Naruto a present? " Sakura.

" Naruto? Why should I give him a present? " Negi

" Well don't ask me how it happen but the poor guy never had a christmas present ever and I've been trying to get everybody he knows to get him a present. Most of them agreed easily enough but i'm not too sure Shino will do it....As for Naruto...His presents will not be that good since he got a late start but he is shopping for them right now..Just so you know. " Sakura.

" Really?..That's very intresting that Naruto never had a christmas present ..As for buying him a present.. I'll think about it but I give no promises... " Negi said.

" That's fine...All that's left now is Hinata. " Sakura said.

.." You know...It's curious that Hinata has never bought Naruto a present before. " Negi said.

" Huh? Why do you say that? " Sakura asked.

Negi looked at her as if trying to deside something...

" You might as well know now since you'll learn it sooner or later...Hinata is in love with Naruto. " Negi said bluntly.

" ...For a second there I thought you said that Hinata is in love with Naruto...You're joking right? " Sakura said/asked as a sweatdrop began to form on the back of her head.

" No I'm not...I've seen the way she acts and talks around Naruto enough times to know it's true..But now that I think about it... Prehaps it's not such a surprize that she never got him a present..Hinata always was on the shy side about many things...Mostly when it comes to Naruto.. " Negi said.

Sakura blinked a few times.. " OH MY GOD! YOU'RE SERIOUS! I..I never knew or reilzed that Hinata felt that way!. " Sakura said with a very shocked expression.

" Now you know..See you later " Negi said as he left a blankfaced Sakura standing there in the snow as her brain tryed to register the fact that there was a girl in love with Naruto of all people.

..." No way; It can't be true...Negi must be mistaken; Right?!?..Right!.. In any case I'll ask Hinata about the present..And maybe about Naruto as well. " Sakura said as she went to Hinata's room.

She knocked at the door and Hinata answered it.

" Yes; what is it Sakura? " Hinata asked.

" Hi Hinata! I got a christmas card for you and i was wondering if you'd get Naruto a christmas present? " Sakura

" N-Naruto?. Hinata stammered as she turned a bit red in the face.

" Yeah; I don't know how it happen but Naruto never had a christmas persent before and I've been trying to get some of the people he knows to get him one..Knowing him; He will not give a good present in return but it's the thought that counts..Say..Ummm..Hinata...Can I ask you you something?..How do you feel about Naruto? " Sakura asked/said

" Well, I-I- really l-l-like Naruto..Hinata said as she turned redder and redder in the face. " Hinata managed to say...

You know what Negi said..He said that you were in love with Naruto..Isn't that silly?..Sakura said as sweatdrops begin to come out of her head..

Why is Hinata acting this way?..She can't be in love with that baka! Sakura thought to herself..

Unop hearing this Hinata turned a little redder.." H-how could he say something so personal?... " She asked in a brief forgetfullness of her shyness..Then she relized what she had just said and turned a full crimson red...I-I mean I gotta go!

Hinata closed the door leaving Sakura behind to stare at the door in total shock...Sakura began to walk away in a daze and she could be heard repeating the same line over and over..

" Hinata is in love with Naruto...This can't be happening.. "

In her room Hinata went to one of her closets and opened it and there were many birthday and christmas presents for Naruto that been piling up since the first grade when they first met.

She turned red as the thought of giving Naurto a present made her very,very panic stricken..She just had to try to give him one this year....B-Besides Sakura did ask her to give him a present this year and that made it all right..R-Right?!??... Hinata kept staring at the pile as she kept trying to tell herself that it was because Sakura asked her to give one and not because she wanted to give one.....

The day passed quickly for everyone after that and much,much later after much shopping Naruto was awaken by some loud sounds coming from his roof that night...

He went out and looked up.. What the?..Why was Orochimaru fighting some chubby old guy dressed in red on his roof?

" You'll die this year for sure you gift-giving old coot! " Orochimaru said.

" Orochi..When will you learn that not only does Santa know when you've been bad or good..He also knows when to kick your butt!?! " Said Santa.

Oh no! Not that again! Orochimaru said as Santa got behind him faster than Orchi could ever hope to move..

Oh yes! That again! And with a swift superhard kick he sent Orochimaru flying away with a great big YYYEEEOOOWWW!!!

Naruto stared for a second..Way to go Santa! Naruto said as Santa gave him a thumbs up...

BBBBZZZZTTT!!!!! What the?..Just a dream?.. Naruto thought as he turned off his alarm clock..Morning already?..

" Man, What a weird dream.. Well I've got more shopping to do..Gotta get ready for christmas but still it was fun to watch Orochimaru get his butt kicked..Now if only I could do the same to Sasake for leaving us!..Oh well.." naruto said as he took off to continue his christmas shopping.. To be cont?..You ask enough and I will cont..


End file.
